


Pretty Boy

by larrysbrokensong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Starving, Top Harry, mentions of physical and mental abuse, mentions of self harm, mentions of starving ones self, mentions of traumatic historical events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbrokensong/pseuds/larrysbrokensong
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS BOOK:MENTIONS OF TRAUMATIC HISTORICAL EVENTSMENTIONS OF ABUSEMENTIONS OF DEGRADATIONMENTIONS OF STARVING ONES SELFMENTIONS OF SELF HARM.PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF ANY OF THIS WILL POSSIBLY  TRIGGER OR UPSET YOU.Love, Kay."Why are you crying?" Harry asks the boy sitting on the bench, head in his hands."Nobody likes my make up." The boy crys and looks up, mascara running."I think you look very pretty with your makeup on." Harry smiles assuringly."You really mean that?" The boy sniffles."Are your lips a deep red?""Yes." The boy says, not knowing where Harry was going with this."Then yes, I do mean it." Harry says, a confident smile on his face.orLouis wears makeup and Harry loves him for it and more.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS BOOK:
> 
> MENTIONS OF TRAUMATIC HISTORICAL EVENTS
> 
> MENTIONS OF ABUSE
> 
> MENTIONS OF DEGRADATION 
> 
> MENTIONS OF STARVING ONES SELF
> 
> MENTIONS OF SELF HARM.
> 
> PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF ANY OF THIS WILL POSSIBLY TRIGGER OR UPSET YOU. 
> 
> Love, Kay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS BOOK:
> 
> MENTIONS OF TRAUMATIC HISTORICAL EVENTS
> 
> MENTIONS OF ABUSE
> 
> MENTIONS OF DEGRADATION 
> 
> MENTIONS OF STARVING ONES SELF
> 
> MENTIONS OF SELF HARM.
> 
> PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF ANY OF THIS WILL POSSIBLY TRIGGER OR UPSET YOU. 
> 
> Love, Kay.

Harry Styles was loved by many, he had such a sweet and gentle personality that it made it almost impossible to resent Harry. Not to mention is radiating smile.

For someone who looks as what some would say 'badboy attractive', Harry was anything but. He constantly made sure everyone around him was okay.

Harry lived alone with his Mother, his sister was off into college. They recently moved to Doncaster a few weeks ago, because his mother was transferred to a different nursing position. It paid more so they both decided it was for the better. Harry and his mother were very close.

Around the time he was 10, Harry had developed a crush on one of the boys in his grade. They shared a kiss on the cheek one day when he had come to have a play date at Harry's house. Anne was shocked, but pretend she hadn't seen it.

She was only shocked that he hadn't told her, if she's honest.

Later that week, Harry told her, fear filling his soft green eyes when he did. He was scared. He didn't want his Mummy to love him any less.

Harry came out to his friends when he was 15, now, at the age of 17 he was completely fine with himself and personally didn't give a fuck what other people thought about him.

It wasn't until Harry saw the boy with the pretty face though, that pretty much sealed the tape on his sexuality.

Harry sworn he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. He felt blessed to even be in the same area as the boy.

Harry was so intrigued by this boy that he had asked around to see if anyone knew his name, or anything for that matter. Strangely enough, no one did.

Harry's eyes stayed on him, they always did. They would until the day he died.


	2. 1

January 13, Saturday.  
Year Unknown.

 

Louis likes to wear makeup, he thinks that if girls can then there is no reason at all that he can't, it would be discrimination to tell him no, right?

At least that is what Louis believed.

Kids at school did not as all agree, he would constantly have rude comments thrown at him, but not one ever touched the pretty boy, even the rough straight boys knew that he was to delicate to hurt.

Louis is 16, and is currently residing at home with his mother, he is looking into colleges near the house because he wants to stay with his mother, he feels safe and sound with his mummy.

Louis wasn't depressed, he wasn't exactly sad, he knew that he couldn't let what other people said get to him, but it still hurt, you know? He just didn't linger.

But there were nights he would cry himself to sleep, wishing that the world was more understanding and that he had someone to lean on, he hadn't a best friend or even distant friend, and this gave him a type of lonely feeling, he hated that feeling.

Right now Louis was seated on the park bench, crying silently, upset over the note he just found in his locker. He had it crumbled in his hand that was placed on his knee as he let out a sob, biting his lip, trying to hold back.

"Why are you crying?" A voice asks Louis, sitting on the bench, next to him.

"Nobody likes my make up." Louis chokes and looks up, mascara running.

"I think you look very pretty with your makeup on." The boy smiles assuringly.

"You really mean that?" Louis sniffles.

"Are your lips a deep red?"

"Yes." Louis says, remembering the red LA colors lipstick he put on this morning.

"Then yes, I do mean it." The teenage boy says.

Louis justs stares at him, then back at the crumbled piece of paper in his hands, then back at the boy, blinking slowly.

"Im Harry." The boy says, holding his hand out.

Louis just looks at his hand and blushes, "My name is Louis." He whispers, not taking Harry's hand.

Harry takes his hand back awkwardly and clears his throat, "Are you okay now, Louis?" Harry asks, looking at the boys profile. Beautiful.

"Yes, Thank you." Louis says, shifting his hips, really wishing that Harry would leave because of the awkward tension their silence left.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" Harry asks politely.

Louis shakes his head, "No," He says,pecking Harry's cheek and then getting up and walking away, without another word, leaving Harry stunned.

Harry has no idea what his life is about to become. How important Louis is about to be to him.

-

Later that night Harry is hanging out with his best friend, Niall, he and Niall both have recently stopped smoking weed, it was a downer on the liabilities that could come with being the smart kids that they are.

"Hey H?" Niall asks, plopping down beside him, nonchalantly putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Hm?" Harry asks, looking up from his phone and at Niall.

"Liam, he, They other day I- Harry he cheated on me." Niall says, looking down at his lap.

"What?" Harry asks through his teeth, "With who?"

"Sophia, Smith." Niall says quietly, "The worst part of it is that it was a girl, do you think that Liam would like me better if I was a girl?" Niall asks, frowning as he looks back up at the green eyed boy.

"Niall...Don't say things like that bud, if Liam can't see how amazing you are then he wasn't worth it anyways." The older boy says, looking at Niall who is looking back down at his lap.

"Harry, I gave him everything." He whispers, "He told me he loved me and I didn't know what to do, I let him take me." Niall lets out a sob and Harrys eyes fill with sadness for the blonde boy.

"Niall, that's- I don't know what to say, Im so sorry, I thought Liam was more than to fuck up a two year relationship, are you sure he wasn't wasted?" Harry suggests, wanting the best for Niall and Liam was the closest he ever got to 'best'.

"That's what he told me, but I'm still upset that he would even lay hands on anyone else, Harry, he messed up." Niall explains, "And he hasn't ever done anything like this before,"

"Not that you would know of." Harry adds and Niall glares at him.

"That's helpful." He hisses, shaking his head.

"M' sorry Ni, that was pretty unmindful of me." Harry apologizes and Niall nods, getting up and going into the kitchen.

He comes back minutes later with a tray, filled with items that Harry can only recognize as blunt ingredients.

"Niall, what are you-"

"Harry, come on, its only once." Niall says, sitting down and taking the marijuana and tearing it apart, placing it carefully in either side of the grinder.

"Whatever, let's see, what should my excuse be?" Harry asks and Niall gives him a questioning look.

"You know, you're excuse is Liam, my excuse has to be something, oh yes, maybe the fact that my mum lost her job the other day." The boy with the green eyes says, flicking his eyebrows up.

"What? She did?" Niall asks, tilting his head.

"No, I was just joking....I'm pretty content at the moment." Harry shrugs and Niall slaps his arm, shaking his head.

-

The next day at school Harry sees the boy from yesterday, Louis, and he adjusts his jacket and skinnies before clearing his throat and walking over to the boy, who was sat at the lunch table near the far corner, his head in a book.

Harry stands in front of the table and Louis smirks, shaking his head.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to say something?" Louis asks and Harry curses himself.

"Um, is this seat taken?" Harry asks, blushing.

"Does it look like it is?" Louis asks and Harry nods understandingly, sitting down next to him.

"Who knew that you could be so cheeky, yeah?" Harry grins at the blue eyed beauty.

Louis giggles, "We only met yesterday so there's a lot you don't know about me."

"That is a nice point but would you be willing to let me get to know a lot of things about you?" Harry asks, pulling out the lunch his mum had prepared him.

"I don't even know you." Louis scoffs quietly, sipping his diet coke and looking back down at his book.

"well you never know someone the first Time you meet them , you just gotta, you know hang out." Harry says, taking out his sandwhich.

"You aren't very good at these conversations are you?" Louis suggests, looking at Harry with annoyed eyes.

"No, Louis, I am not, but I'm trying that might tell you how much I want to get to know you." Harry chuckles nervously and Louis rolls his eyes, fighting back a blush.

"You are to much to handle," He chuckles.

"So I've been told." Harry mutters, clearing his throat, "but what do you say will you give me a chance?" Harry says, getting back to the real question.

"If you embarrass yourself this much in our first proper conversation as you do generally, then I would love to see it happen more often." Louis giggles again and shakes his head.

"Well Louis, can I have your number?" Harry asks and Louis looks at him with a blank expression, trying to find a good reply.

"Sorry, I don't give my number out on the first conversation." He smirks, proud with himself as he looks back down at his book.

"As far as I am concerned it isn't our fi-" Harry begins but is rudely interrupted.

"I've already said something about that, if you aren't going to listen to me then I don't see the point in this." Louis scowls, suddenly feeling faint, placing his dainty hand on his base-covered forehead.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, noticing the distress and movements that Louis was showing, furrowing his eyebrows in worry for the boy.

Louis nods, standing up, but when he goes to step out of the lunch bench, he loses his balance and falls back onto Harry, sweat droplets forming on his head.

"Fuck." Harry murmurs, cupping Louis's cheek in his hand, looking down at him with fear in his eyes.

Thats when he realizes Louis is passed out, and Harry was holding him. He shouldn't get a giddy feeling in his stomach- obviously because Louis was poorly, but he did decide that he liked holding Louis in his arms. A little more than he should.


	3. 2

January 14, Sunday.  
Year Unknown.

Louis was not at school the next day.

Louis had not eaten in three weeks, he had been feeding himself with diet cokes.

Harry didn't understand this, Louis was, well, Louis was perfect, his legs were perfect, his thighs, his hair, oh, Harry could go on for ages until he has counted every last atom in Louis's body, picking out its unquestionable greatness and explaining it to you.

Harry was at home, curled up in his bed, asleep, it had been a day since their last conversation when Louis blacked out.

All he knew that he had in common with him is that they were both in high school and incredibly bad at conversations.

You see, Harry craved to learn more about Louis, he did.

It is like having a single piece of chocolate, you cannot do it, you have to have more.

That is exactly how Harry felt.

Right now Harry didn't care how he felt he just wanted to know how Louis felt at the moment due to recent events.

And of course right on cue Harry's cat starts to meow at his door scratching at it with this paws until Harry can't take it anymore and he gets up and lets the ginger cat in.

Harry wanted to make sure that Louis was okay but due to not being a family member he wasn't allowed to go in the hospital and now that he was out he doesn't know where he lives, so didn't quite work out and Harry just decided to ask Louis how you was doing whenever he saw him again at school.

-

The next day Louis didn't show up school, Harry saw a brief site of his mother but that is about it, Harry was concerned.

Harry sped his way to lunch and sat down where he in the feathered haired lad had set the day before Louis 'went missing'

At least to Harry he was missing.

"Hey mate something wrong? notice that you been down and out..is it that short kid, with the makeup?" Niall interrupts his thoughts, sitting down next to the older boy.

Harry took in Niall's appearance, It was pretty bad he had red eyes black bags under his his red eyes and he looked over skinny.

So Harry ignored his question and asked his own, "Niall, you look terrible thought you said it was only once?"

"You know how that kind of thing is addicting, you can't just do it once, it's like eating a piece of chocolate and then giving the whole bar away you can't do that." Niall scoffs and Harry blinks at him.

"Okay Edward Cullen." Harry rolls his eyes and Niall gives him a questioning look, but before Niall can ask..Harry is already asking more questions, "Have you talked to Liam?"

"Yes." Niall shortly answers and swallows.

"Well?" Harry asks, tilting his head.

"What the fuck do you think?" Niall hisses, eyes flicking to Liam Payne, with his arm around the petite brunette.

Harry's eyes lock where Niall is looking and he only grows angry and he gets up and struts his way other to the bastard.

"Liam, A word please." Harry says politely with his jaw set.

"Sure Styles." He says and Harry wants to tell him not to call him that, but he decides against it.

Liam gets up and walks with Harry to the bathrooms, Once they are inside and Harry has locked it, he glares at Liam.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Harry snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh wow, can he be more pathetic? Sending his sidekick to confront me?" Liam laughs and Harry blows, just because he's known for being nice doesn't mean he can't put up a good fight.

Suddenly Harry's fists collides with Liams Jaw and Liam grabs his wrists and bends it back, making it pop and then he twists it all the way around, making Harry growl to him to stop.

"Next time I'll rip the entire thing off, stay in your own business." Liam snaps and walks out of the door, where Niall is standing.

Liam looks at him, sending him a smirk and then walks away to his seat at his table with the lovely brunette.

Niall walks into the bathroom and he sees Harry trying to doctor his swollen wrist with some cool water at the sink.

"Next time let me fight my own battles, yes?" Niall huffs, looking at Harry through the mirror.

"Whatever," Harry rolls his eyes, "That bastard needed to be put in his place."

"You certainly did a great job at that." Niall says sarcastically, Harry just rolls his eyes at the kid, shaking his head.

-

Harry was currently at Mcdonalds with his mum and they were talking about what Liam had done to him just hours before.

"Harry, are you being bullied?" Anne finally asks and Harry rolls his eyes, seriously? He gets hurt once and now is mother is calling for bullying. Whats next?

"No mum, I started it, I initiated it, it was me, I'm fine, I just wasn't happy with him." Harry snaps, shaking his head and taking a bite of his chicken.

"Harry, you know what I say about that-"

"Yes I know, never act out on your feelings, I get it...but he hurt Niall." Harry defends himself.

"Harry, Niall is a big boy he can take care of himself." She says and Harry just shoves more of the golden arches into his mouth.

"Enjoying that, I see?" A voice irrupts and Harry snaps his head only to see the lovely dainty boy that had been M.I.A for so long.

"Are you alright?" Harry asks, scooting so that Louis can sit.

"I'm fine." He says, doing just that when a lady walks over and smiles.

"Found friends, did we?" The lady says and Louis just scoffs.

"You are welcome to join us." Anne smiles and the lady quickly obliges.

"Eat up, Louis." She snaps, wanting to make sure her son gets the vitamins he needs, handing him a container of chicken salad.

Harry smiles say as he watches the boy pick at his food, "Louis." He whispers.

Louis looks up.

"You don't need to worry about that sort of thing, you are very pretty the way you are, please eat." He urges quietly but the two ladies can still hear.

"Okay." Louis nods, finally letting a calorie filled piece of chicken go into his mouth.

Yes it's amazing, but it's so juicy and tender that Louis wants to throw up right then and there, it feels disgusting, he hates it.

-

Not much had happened after that, Harry learned that the lady was Louis's mom (he already knew it but he wanted to play the 'meeting the parents' thing like he saw on tv and read in books)

He also learned that Louis liked to chew gum alot, he always have one in his mouth, he was delicate with it, chewing it slowly so that you couldn't hear the sound of his white teeth munching down on it.

Right now, Harry was at their table (to Harry it was theirs, no one had to know, right?) waiting for Louis, who was held into his 5th hour longer than usual.

Harry worked out his math problems until then, working out every single problem and then going back and doing the paper again, just to see if he got the same answers, and if he didn't, well he'd either figure it out or ask Niall.

Niall was smart, believe it or not, but actually, not really, from what Harry can see.

He and Liam are in the far table in the left corner of the cafeteria, talking about stuff and they seem happy.

It made Harry sick.

Harry then looked down at his bandaged hand and picked at the cloth, sighing boredly.

"Don't do that, you will tear it." A voice orders, sitting down next to Harry and taking his large hand into their small ones, "What happened?" Louis finally asks.

"I got in a little fight with Liam and it didn't end well." Harry mumbles, embarrassed but he doesn't want to lie to Louis.

"For you," Louis teases, rolling his eyes and pulling out a piece of gum, gently taking it out of the wrapper and placing it into his mouth, starting to chew.

Harry wondered how Louis could make chewing a piece of polar ice gum, beautiful.

There was alot of things that Harry wondered about Louis, and one of those was his last name, having never heard it before.

Louis never tells him anything.

But I guess Harry just didn't ask.

Harry should have asked him that first day.


	4. 3

March 2, Friday.   
Year Unknown.

 

They were kissing.

Their lips interlock, moving softly with each others, Louis pressed against the tree, tangling his hands in his lovers hair, slipping his soft tongue into his mouth.

Harry watched from afar, a overwhelming filling in his body as Zayn ran his hands up and down Louis's body.

Harry didn't like it

No, not at all, Harry turned around and started to walk away, throwing the rose he had brought Louis into the bin when he past it and continued on to his house, hands stuffed in his pockets.

No, Harry wasn't sad, he was angry, he thought he and Louis had some sort of connection. A mutual one.

Two months ago Harry was the one that caught Louis when he fainted,Harry was the one that dried his tears, Harry was the one that kissed Louis's beautiful scars, telling him it was going to be okay, even if it wasn't.

Harry hated Louis, he Hated him for making him grow an overwhelming crush on him. Harry hated the way Louis picked at his nails when he was bored, Harry hated when Louis went into the bathroom to fix his makeup everyday after Lunch, Harry hated how Louis finished his homework while they were talking on the phone.

Who was Harry kidding...he didn't hate Louis, Harry cared for Louis, Harry was falling for Louis.

When Harry realized this, he started to cry, not sobbing, not making any noises, just staring blankly at the sidewalk as tears feel down his cheeks.

Harry made it home that day, dismissing himself from dinner and going up to his room, showering and then going to lay down, sighing as he closes his eyes.

But when he closes his eyes all he sees is the pair snogging in the park earlier, So Harry opened his eyes and just laid there, debating if he should run to Louis and tell him how he felt before it was too late.

Louis has poisoned him.

-

The next day at school Harry is sitting down at their usual table, scribbling on a piece of notebook paper when Louis walks in and sits down next to him.

"Harry? Where were you yesterday?" Louis asks, "We were going to meet up."

"I couldn't find it." Harry says numbly, continuing to draw.

"That's okay, I met up with someone anyways." Louis says, blushing under his already pink covered cheeks, feeling a bit hurt that Harry was short talking him.

"Who?" Harry asks, not wanting to make eye contact as he sighs.

"Zayn Malik." Louis breathes, almost melting at the name of the lad.

"Oh." Harry says, blinking as he stops his movements, "What did you guys do?"

"He told me I was pretty and then he kissed me." Louis smiles, blushing harshly.

"Good for you." Harry snaps, getting up and leaving Louis to pout because of his sudden outburst.  
-

Later that night Louis went to Zayn for help and now Zayn was pounding Louis into the bed, making him feel better.

Louis was a moaning mess under Zayn, all thoughts of Harry slipping away one by one.


	5. 4

July 19, Thursday.  
Year Unknown.

Years later 

It had been four months and Louis and Zayn were back together after a brief split up a few years before.

Everything was crazy and Dramatic.

Especially Harry, Harry was heart broken because he was in love with Louis, so, so in love.

Harry was there for Louis, but Louis wasn't there for him. Harry needed Louis, but Louis wasn't there, he never was.

Harry was on the verge of moving to America, in search for a college and even a good future job.

Louis was sitting beside him, in his t-shirt. Harry didn't like when Louis wore Zayn's things around him.

Harry hated Zayn.

"Do you really have to go?" Louis asks Harry, staring at the laptop screen.

"Yes." Harry answered and Louis frowned at Harry's short answers, He had been doing that all day.

"Haz, what is wrong?" Louis asks, huffing.

"Nothing, go shove your tongue down Zayn's fucking throat." Harry snaps, shutting the laptop off.

"What the hell Harry?" Louis snaps and Harry looks over at the boy.

Zayn made him stop wearing makeup. He told him that it wasn't needed and that Louis looked pretty without it, But Harry just knew that Zayn was embarrassed because of Louis wearing makeup.

Harry doesn't say anything he just leans forward and connects their lips in a hard kiss, Louis gasps and tries to push the older boy off but Harry pushes him down and grips his hips, climbing between his legs.

Louis gives in and lets out a moan, tangling his hands in Harry's hair, closing his eyes and tangling his tongue with the older boys.

Harry pulls away and breathes heavily as Louis stares at him.

"Why did you do that?" Louis asks, lips parted.

"Because I wanted to kiss you from the first time I saw you." Harry says, his breathing slowing.

"No, I meant, Why did you stop?" Louis asks and Harry's pupils blow.

"You liked it?"

"Well...um...yeah?"

"What about Zayn?"

"Shit!" Louis gasps, pushing Harry off of him, "You asshole! I love Zayn! Don't do that, just because I am known as a slut doesn't mean I am one." Louis snaps, getting off of the bed.

"Louis, I didn't do that because I thought you were easy...." Harry mumbles, getting up as Louis starts to put his things in his bag.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" Louis snaps, looking at Harry now.

"Because I love you okay? Im in love with you! I want you to be mine! I want to hold you! I want to take you out, I want to kiss you, I want to have sex with you! I want you to love me back! I want you!" Harry says, tears falling down his face, "Louis I need you."

Louis stares at Harry, breathing heavily and then after about five minutes of silence Louis breaks it.

"I-I don't know." Louis admits, looking at Harry, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried." Harry says softly, "But then you got with Zayn." he starts, "And so I jus tried to get over it, but It's hard because I've never been so inlove before."

Louis sits back down on the bed and listens to Harry, blue eyes set on him. He feels awful. He wishes he would've known. He knows that whichever decision he makes it going to hurt the other. He can't deny he felt something when he was kissing Harry.

"That day we were supposed to meet up/ I did find it. I just was running a little late because I stopped to get you a rose." He says, "I was gonna ask you to be my boyfriend."

Harry continues, "But when I got there you were with Zayn, I was upset. Really upset. But if you were happy then whatever I wanted suddenly didn't matter anymore." Harry says, looking at Louis, "All I want is for you to be happy Louis, and if Zayn is what makes you happy then thats okay."

"I feel like two completely different people when I'm with you and him." Louis says, wiping a tear that left his eye, "I don't know Harry. I don't wanna hurt ethier of you."

"Stop thinking about other people, think about you Louis." He says, talking his best friend's hand in his own, "What do you want?"

"I need to think." Louis says honestly and Harry understands, he can't expect him to just leave Zayn after three years without hesitation.

"Okay, Lou." Harry says "That's fine."

"Thank you."


	6. 5

July 22, Sunday.  
Year Unknown.

A few days later Harry is walking downtown, hands in his pockets as he thinks about Louis, how Louis had hurt him for not loving him back. When he and Louis talked though, his conception changed completely. Louis didn't know, and now Harry has himself to blame.

He's been avoiding Louis, because after Louis left Harry told himself that he didn't need Louis. He knew Louis wasn't going to pick him and that really, really didn't sit well with him.

"Harry." A voice irrupts from behind the boy.

"No." Harry whispers but is tugged to a stop. No matter how upset he was with Louis, he couldn't fight against him. If he wanted to, He could've easily pushed the dainty boy off of him, but he didn't. He would never even attempt to hurt Louis.

"Just talk to me."

"So you can tell me Zayn is your choice?" Harry snaps, staring into blue eyes.

"Don't be like that, I broke up with Zayn." Louis says and Harry notices the make up painted onto Louis's face.

And despite his anger and sadness he found Beauty in the boy and stared into Louis's blue eyes, "Beautiful." He whispers, lips parting.

Louis is caught off guard and looks at Harry with wide eyes, "What?"

"You look beautiful." Harry snaps, huffing as he glares at Louis, back in reality.

Louis blinks at him and leans forward and connects their lips, pressing Harry against the wall, kissing him hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Harry flips positions and puts his hands on Louis's hips, taking dominance and starting to roll his hips against Louis's

Harry pulls away and moves to suck at Louis's neck, placing sloppy kisses there.

Louis whimpers and tilts his head, letting out a high pitched moan when Harry finds his sweet spot.

When Harry has marked a bruise he pulls away and looks into Louis's eyes,

"Goodbye." He says simply, turning around and walking away, leaving a wrecked Louis to cry and feel used.

But Harry doesn't care, Louis deserved this, didn't he? Harry had to go through it for years, now it was Louis's turn.

Meanwhile Louis is at his room in his Mums house, sobbing as he thinks about how cold Harry's eyes looked after their kiss, wanting him to hold him and tell him everything was gonna be okay, even if it wasn't.

Louis needed Harry, he craved him. He wanted Harry to take him right there in that alley, Harry made him feel so good.

But Harry is stubborn, he refuses to comfort Louis, because Louis didn't comfort him. Louis wants to argue with him and tell him that he had no clue Harry felt the way he did. Honestly, he really didn't. He would've never gone for Zayn if he knew. Zayn was more of a distraction. Now Louis is even more hurt because Harry knows how he feels and is hurting him on purpose.

Louis continued to cry, honestly hating everything about himself; he hurts everyone around him, he hurt Harry.

Louis loved Harry, with every part of himself, even if he hated every part of himself.

Louis was just upset that he was too late in realizing this.

-

The next day, Saturday, Harry is knocking on Louis's front door, sighing and bitting his lip, feeling terrible, he wanted to wipe yesterday clean with his own hands, to fix it all.

Louis answers the door, dressed in some tight white shorts, with a pink t-shirt on, hair feathered nicely and a bit of Mascara on his eyelashes, Lipgloss on his lips., "Harry." He greets, opening his door wider for the older boy to step through.

"I wanted to apologize." Harry starts as Louis shuts the door, then turning to listen to what Harry was trying to say.

"For?" Louis pushes, leaning against the door and watching as Harry shifts his feet.

"Everything? I mean..What I did yesterday was uncalled for and I'm sorry for it, I was just...Just angry." He says, biting his lip, looking at the bruise on Louis's neck that Harry beautifully made with his mouth.

"No, it's okay, I deserved alot more than that." Louis sighs, shaking his head, "What I did was pretty stupid too,"

Harry nods, looking at Louis again, "I'm still sorry." He says, releasing his lip and looking at the younger boy intently.

"So am I."

Harry sighs, tapping his foot on the floor, looking down at it before Louis opens his mouth to say something.

"Want a cuppa?" He asks and Harry snaps his head up.

"Please." He breathes, nodding as Louis walks into the kitchen, leaving Harry to kick his shoes off at the door and hang his jacket up.

Louis walks into the livingroom about ten minutes later and hands Harry a cup of tea at his place on the couch.

"Thanks babe." Harry says, making Louis melt as he sits down beside him.

"So..How are you?" Louis asks, sipping his tea.

"Im okay." Harry answers, setting his cup on his knee, hands around it.

"I heard you are moving to America?" Louis inquiries and Harry nods, smiling.

"Yes, for a good job, in new york." Harry hums, sipping his tea again.

"That's...That is nice." Louis says slowly, nodding as he looks at Harry.

"Yeah."

"So..-"

"What about you? What do you plan on doing after College?" Harry asks suddenly.

"Teacher" Louis answers quickly, "Or open my own cute clothing shop, it would have a cafe in it too."

"That is nice, you know that both of those are very separate fields.." Harry says, blinking at his cup.

Louis sighs, nodding swiftly, "Yeah I know." He says looking away from Harry and at the fat cat on the floor, asleep.

"Alright." Harry says, biting his lip and regretting to say anything at all, his green eyes staring into the chipped, old fashion cup in his rough hands.

Harry and Louis stay silent for a while and Harry can't help but scold himself, he had an entire list of things to say to Louis and yet here they are, sitting here, in complete and utter silence, the only thing heard is the small breaths and sips of each intake of tea.

But then Harry pipes up and looks at Louis, "I like that you are wearing your make up again." He says, scanning Louis's face.

"I was hoping you would." Louis smiles, blushing as Harry hums in agreement.

Harry thinks and thinks, wondering if he should bring up the scars on Louis's arms, the bags under his eyes or his thinning figure, It made him wonder if Louis was relapsing back into his Ana disorder. He loved Louis and hated when he was hurt.

Louis was getting thin again, Harry didn't like it, he loved and absolutely adored everything about Louis, even if he was throwing jabs at heart, he still loves Louis with all of his heart.

They sit in silence a few more minutes, lost in their own minds, both thinking about the other, and then, the silence is broken and filled with four small words from Louis.

"I Love you, Harry."


	7. 6

WARNING: Mature Content

July 22, Sunday   
Year Unknown.

"I love you, Harry."

"I- What?" Harry asks, looking at Louis with wide green eyes.

"I love you." Louis said again, setting his tea on the table, then facing Harry fully.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, no way, Harry was shocked beyond anything.

"You don't mean that." Harry whispers, putting his tea down, breathing off course.

"I love you...Okay? I do," Louis says, leaning forward, hot breath hitting Harry's face, looking at him intently.

"How do I know what you are saying is true?" Harry whispers, leaning in a bit, lips brushing the younger boys.

"Because I've never wanted anything more than I want you." Louis says, looking into Harry's eyes that are fixed on his lips. "Make love to me."

And thats all it takes for Harry to connect their lips and place his hands on the younger boys hips, closing his green eyes, falling into a sexual haze.

Soon they are both in Louis's bedroom, boxers and panties only, Harry hovering over the young beauty.

"You look so fucking pretty in your panties baby." Harry coos, rubbing his hands on the under boys thighs, then leaning down to suck a bruise into the smooth skin.

"Harry, Harry please." Louis whimpers, moving his hand to tangle it in Harry's hair, the other one gripping the sheets.

Harry smirks at the younger boy's neediness, bug in all reality, Harry is just as needy as the boy, they both craved each other.

Louis moans when Harry presses a wet kiss to his clothed cock, bucking his hips up, wanting more from Harry's mouth.

"Patience baby, Patience." Harry slurs, sitting up fully again, pulling his boxers off and releasing his thick cock that finds it's place on Harry's stomach.

Louis sits up, taking Harry's cock in his hand and looking up at Harry as he takes it into his mouth, tonuge flicking in random spots. Louis wanted to show Harry how perfect his cock is.

"Fuck Lou." Harry moans, tangling his hands in Louis's hair, starting to thrust his hips, mouth fucking the younger boy.

Louis gags, tears filling his eyes as he places his hands on Harry's hips, moaning around him.

"Take me so well baby." Harry breathes, mouth falling open as he thrusts his throbbing dick into Louis's sinful mouth.

"Mmm." Louis moans, eyelids fluttering, he loves this, he's wanted this ever since the day in the Alley.

"Fuck Louis, I'm gonna cum if you keep -fuck- going." Harry moans and Louis immediately pops off, laying back in the bed, spreading his legs wide and bending his knees.

"Just wanted to make sure you were swollen and throbbing when you pound your cock into me." Louis says, bringing his hand down to his hole, rubbing over the tight heat, "Touch me Harry."

"Fuck." Harry growls, breathing deep and heavy breaths as he shoos Louis's hands away and leans down, licking a stripe over Louis's soaking hole.

Harry then kisses and flicks his tongue over it, teasing Louis, wanting this to last as long as it can, he's craved this for years from Louis.

"Fuck, H, please don't tease me." Louis begs, pushing his hips back on Harry's face, which Harry takes advantage of and slips his tongue into the heat, closing his lustful green eyes.

After a few minutes of Harry tongue fucking the young boy, he was sucking one of his balls into his mouth, thrusting two fingers in and out of Louis's tight hole.

"Harry- Harry' I'm ready, Just- fuck, please." Louis moans, wanting more, wanting Harry, nothing but Harry.

Harry nods, slipping his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets, breathing slowly, grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking his cock up, wanting to make sure he slides into Louis easily, but with how tight Louis is, he doubts that would be possible.

Louis whimpers, legs bent and spread, breathing heavily, "Harry, I need it, Please."

"Fuck, okay baby." Harry says, tossing the tube away and then wiping his hand on his thigh, letting out a breath before hovering over Louis, connecting their lips as he slowly pushes into the boy.

"Mm fuck, so big." Louis moans, feeling as if he is being split open, but he loves it.

Harry bottoms(never) out, moaning quietly when Louis clenches his already tight hole around him.

"Okay, move." Louis says after a minutes and Harry doesn't need to hear it twice as he pulls out half way and pushes back in, immediately starting a steady rhythm of thrusts into the boy.

Harry pulls away from the kiss, stopping his thrusting and sitting up straight, gripping Louis's thighs and getting onto his knees.

"Fuck!" Louis whines when Harry pounds into him at a different angle, making Louis a moaning mess under him, "Harder, faster." Louis begs, hooking his ankles behind Harry's back.

"So fucking pretty, all wrecked and flushed." Harry coos, quickening his thrusts, pounding straight into the boys prostate, making Louis whimper loudly as he moves his hips in sync with the younger boy.

"I'm gonna cum Harry-y." Louis moans after a few more minutes of abuse to his prostate, his back arching.

"Mm yeah, fuck baby." Harry groans, leaning back down and sucking at Louis's neck, making long and slow strokes into him.

"Harry-" Louis moans, but is cut off by releasing over between the two sweaty bodies, Harry still fucking the boy hard into the bed.

"Fuck Louis- I'm gonna- shit." Harry gasps, coming in white hot squirts inside of him, continuing to ride of both of their highs.

"I....I love you." Louis whispers when Harry slows his thrusts, pulling out and collapsing next to him.

"I love you too." Harry whispers, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the boy, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I'm sorry, for everything." Louis whispers, closing his eyes.

"Shut up."


	8. 7

July 22, Sunday.  
Year Unknown.

Louis was in his kitchen, cooking a simple meal for him and Harry, grilled cheese. Harry's favorite.

Louis wondered to himself if Harry was still going to leave or if he was going to stay for him, he didn't want Harry to move to the United States.

Harry was a literal prince to Louis, He still loved him after all of the shit Louis put him through and Louis found that ridiculous.

Louis also didn't know why he would lie to Harry and tell him that he and Zayn broke up, of course he wanted to be with Harry...He just hasn't been able to find a way to tell Zayn that he wants to call the 3-year relationship off. He hadn't expected for them to have sex. He thought they would just talk.

He had to tell Harry, he knew Harry would hate him for it, but you just can't keep something like that from someone.

"Louis? Are they almost done babe? I'm starving." Harry calls from his place on the couch, watching the TV.

"You are not starving, kids in Africa are-"

"Don't pull that shit on me." Harry quickly inputs, huffing.

Hey, don't blame him, he's heard it enough from his mother, why would he need to hear it from Louis? He knew it was true, trust him when he said it, he just was tired of hearing his Mum say it all the time.

"Whatever, Just remember who is providing your meal." Louis snaps back, nose flaring as he puts the last sandwich on the plate.

"Is it supposed to be you? If so when to you plan on doing that babe?" Harry teases as Louis pours two cups of ice cold tea, rolling his eyes.

"Get in here you dipshit." He laughs, shaking his head, smiling like an idiot when he hears small pitter patters of feet making their way into the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Harry chimes when he comes into eye-shot, pecking Louis's cheek and taking the sandwich, "Do you have mayonnaise?"

"What?"

"Mayonnaise."

"Harry, what the fuck? That stuff is bloody disgusting of course I don't have any."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Whatever baby." He mumbles, stomping into the living room with his plate.

"Babe you forgot your tea!" Louis calls out, already grabbing his plate and two cups of tea. He knows better than to think Harry will actually get up and get it.

"I'll live." Harry shouts backs, taking a bite of his sandwich. Louis called it.

A little while later they are both sitting down on the couch, thighs touching with Harry's leg propped up on the table.

Louis eyes the two plates on the table, empty ones at that, thinking deeply about the Zayn subject.

He should tell Harry, that's the only way. Because the truth is Harry will get upset either way and Louis dreads having to tell him, he feels like such an awful person.

"Harry..." Louis whispers, lump forming in his throat.

"Yeah?" Harry asks, wrapping an arm around Louis.

"I- um..." Louis trails off, his voice cracking, "I need to tell you something."

Harry blinks, taking Louis's chin into his hand, lifting his head up, "You can tell me anything Lou."

Louis's heart tumbles, closing his eyes, making a tear slip, "You're going to hate me...."

"Louis, listen to me, you can tell me anything, I swear to God, it's fine, promise." Harry begs, looking at Louis with wide and worried eyes.

"I-I neverbrokeupwithzayn." He says all at once and Harry pulls away, blinking as his lips part, turning his head to look at the table.

"Harry, please I'm sorry." Louis begs, shaking his head frantically, gripping Harry's shirt, "We talked again last night and we made up and then you showed up at my door and I thought you hated me- I don't know Im sorry. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you- It felt all so perfect- Harry I'm sorry."

Harry yanks his shoulder away and stands up, taking a deep breath, "You fucking used me, you fucking played with my feeling you stupid whore."

Louis's face falls when Harry calls him a whore, but he quickly revives himself, knowing he deserved it.

"Harry- Please." Louis says, "I'm sorry- I didn-"

And thats when Louis feels a punch to his jaw, making him fall back on the ground, frightened, letting out a sob.

Harry glares, his fists clenching, then he looks into Louis's scared blue eyes and immediately melts, his body overcoming with regret, "Fuck, Louis."

Louis just cries, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I deserved it, I know." And Harry nods, trying to find a way to cover himself up so that the blame is put all onto Louis.

"Yeah maybe if you didn't act like such a slut, this wouldn't of happened." Harry spits, making Louis nod.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, "I just thought you hated me and Zayn called me and begged for another chance, so I said yes. Then you showed up today and we were talking and-d I just did it." He says shamefully, "I'm sorry, Im such a two timing slut."

"Damn right you are." Harry says, hard eyes glaring at Louis, "Maybe thats why you were so loose." He lies. Louis just curls up, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. His chest going cold. He's always worried about himself when it came to sex. Them having sex meant a lot to him, and his heart was shattered hearing Harry didn't enjoy it.

"Please leave." Louis whimpers, tucking his head into his knees, crying harshly.

"Yeah, see if I can find another slut that I don't have to fake it with." Harry says, taking his tea and pouring it on Louis's floor, then leaving with a slam to the door.

All Louis could do was cry and cry and cry.


	9. 8

Four weeks later.

August 11, Saturday   
Year unknown.

Weeks pasted and Harry wanted more than anything to just run back to Louis and hug him.

But he knew that he couldn't and that he shouldn't. He was disgusted with himself at the awful things he said to Louis. He wanted to say sorry, but he didn't.

Harry and Louis are so in love. They both know it. There were just so many obstacles they both had to get through and it was getting hard.

Louis hadn't been feeling well at all. He was miserable. Why is it that he had to come down with something and he was already sick? Sick of always making Harry hate him more and more. He can't get the things Harry said out of his head.

Harry broke it off with Zayn. It wasn't excatly the way he wanted it to go.

But he guesses it was easier to know that Zayn was cheating and didn't want him anyways. Of course Zayn fought for him, saying things like; 'it didn't mean anything' 'don't leave me' 'i love you'

Louis knew that they were all empty statements and that Zayn just wanted to be able to say that he tried to fight for him. Surprisingly Louis was over that a few days after it happened. Seeing that it's been two weeks since the scene.

Louis misses Harry. Alot.

Jay scheduled Louis an appointment for the doctors office Monday. Louis was glad. He couldn't take being sick much longer.

-

August 13, Monday  
Year Unknown.

"What do you think it is?" Louis asks his mother as they climb out of the light blue Honda Civic 1998.

"I don't know doll, that's why we are here." She answers, swinging her purse over her shoulder and falling in step with her son as they make their way into the hospital.

"Oh." Louis answers shortly, wanting to rub his eyes but he knows that he can't because of the thick bedded mascara on his lashes.

"Im sure you will be fine, Louis." Louis assures as Louis opens the door for her, letting her walk through before doing the same.

"I hope so." He mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and following Jay to a window- pane/office so he can be checked in for his 7:30 appointment.

Yes, it was hard getting him out of bed.

"...7:30.. Louis Tomlinson." Jay says quietly, answering each question carefully as Louis tunes in and out of the conversation. He finally lets his full attention stay on it when he hears his name.He then thinks about how his name would sound if it was Louis Styles.

"Louis." Jay interrupts and he snaps his head up to look at her, "Yeah?"

"We need to sit down." She says and Louis nods, following as Jay walks towards the waiting room.

When they enter Jay grabs a magazine and reads over it.

During his brief read over he learned several things that were unimportant to him; Salute fans who shamed Ryder, Cup xenophobes, Lawsuits stack up against Wal-Mart, Buys and sells from top analysts, Could UK catch Japanese disease?

Disease. That word hits him. What if he has a disease? What if it's aids? Some kind of sexually transmitted disease because was such a slut? Maybe Harry was right.

Louis's thoughts are soon put to a stop when the door is opened, "Louis Tomlinson." The short nurse smiles and Louis stands up along with his mother.

They both follow her into the hallway, Louis in front, of course, in the path.

"I will need to weigh and take your height please." The nurse smiles and Louis nods, standing on the weight scale.

"Alright, your weight is 68 kilograms." She smiles and Louis gives her a confused look, "or 150" She adds.

"Okay, now for your height." She mummers, reaching over him and adjusting a few things; then stepping back and writing something

"You are 5'4." She smiles, "Short just like me."

Louis just gives her a strained smile and steps off of the scale.

"Very healthy." She compliments, "Now, follow me." She says and again, they do just that.

They make a turn down the hall, two doors down and thats where she lets them in.

Louis sits on the small bed thing, he never really knew what they were called, before now the only reason he came here was for the flu or annual shots...Or of course the time a few years back when he had fainted whilst talking to Harry.

"Okay, so what is going on?" The nurse asks, opening her laptop and typing in his name for a form.

"He has been having morning sickness and can barely keep down anything, even alcohol. He's urinating a lot..I don't know if that has to do with anything but it is still quite strange." Anne says, Louis struggles to keep from scolding his mum for the embarrassing information.

Now that he's listening to all the symptoms being listed off all at once, he realizes exactly what it sounded like.

"Louis...Have you been sexually active?" The nurses asks and Jay perks up.

"No, he hasn't , he is st-"

"Mum..." Louis whispers, biting his lip and closing his eyes, "I've been with two people."

"Do what?" Jay gasps, eyes widening.

"Not now, let's just talk about this later." Louis says, opening his eyes and looking back at the nurse.

"Louis, I'm going to need you to take a urination test, is that okay?" She asks quietly.

"What? Why? Men can't get pregnant." He says, eyes widening as he shakes his head.

"They can, it's very rare, just take it so we can get it out of the way if it is negative." She says, typing something in.

"Alright." Louis nods, standing up and glancing briefly at his mother as he follows the lady out of the room.

Louis comes back into the room about 6 minutes later, sitting on the bed, not saying a word but he can tell his Mum is about to yell and scream at him for not being the perfect little angel she always wanted.

Louis hated it when she brings up how nice of a kid Zayn is and how Louis should be more like him. It was just hurting and unjustified.

But Jay doesn't say a word, not even making a sound for one moment. This is strange. Louis has never seen her do this..Was she trying to give a silent treatment? Seriously.

So they sit there, in silence for the next half hour. Louis has just closed his tired eyes then the door opens and the nurse smiles widely as Louis sits up.

"Congratulations! You are three weeks pregnant!" She smiles and Louis's face crumbles as he places his hands on his stomach, "W-What?"

"You are pregnant."

"No, that can't be right." Jay says, shaking her head as she stands up, "He is not pregnant!"

"We ran the test several times, they each come out positive." She explains as Louis soon lets his face releax, looking at his stomach.

"Why do you look so smug?" Jay snaps at him, "This is terrible! I can't believe this! Who's is it?" Jay asks, looking at him and he looks up.

Was it Zayn's? He really hopes not. Zayn is great but he doesn't think that he is fit for that kind of role. Shit, Louis isn't even ready for it...But Louis doesn't really have a choice. He wasn't going to abort it. Never in a million years. It was his very own baby.

Was it Harry's? How would Harry react? Would he be angry? Sad? Disturbed? Non-Believing? Louis kinda hoped it was Harry's because then he would have an excuse to have Harry back in his life some way or another.

"It's either Zayn or...Harry." Louis says, blinking at her.

"Harry?" She asks, calming down a bit, "That's who you had sex with besides Zayn?"

"Off topic Mum." Louis says shortly.

"How far apart were the sex events?" She asks slowly and Louis shamefully answers, "1 day, but me and Harry only ever did it once." Saying it out loud made Louis feel even more like the words Harry had described him as.

"Is there anyway we can get a DNA test?" Jay asks her, sighing heavily.

"Yes, Paternity can be established before the baby is born using DDC's non-invasive prenatal paternity test. It's now possible to get accurate answers in a safer way." She explains and Louis nods.

"I don't think I can do it today tho-"

"Young man. You are getting it done today, you decided to have sex with them both, I think they deserve to know who's it is. You deserve to know, get it?" Jay snaps and Louis nods.

"Do whatever you need to do."


	10. 9

August 13, Monday  
Year Unknown.

They took the test. Louis knows who the father is and he didn't know what to do. Of course the right thing to do is call him. So he decides to do just that.

So when he gets home with his mum he does. He is on the couch, one hand in his hair and the other one holding the phone to his ear.

Ring....Ring..Ring...Ri-

"Hello?" The voice with the strong accent sounds, making Louis jump slightly on his spot on his couch.

"I....It's me...You know, Louis..Um, We need to talk." Louis says, closing his eyes and waiting for the response.

"Why?"

"I don't...I can't tell you this over the phone." Louis says, realistically setting up the plan in his head.

"How important is this?"

"Like, really, really important." Louis says, rubbing his scalp with the pad of his fingers.

"Well, I can stop by tomorrow morning, yes?"

"If you don't mind." Louis murmurs, sniffling slightly.

"How are you?"

"I'm- Well I'm actually really shitty right now, I need you." Louis admits shamefully.

"Louis I-"

"Please, I need you, I need to tell you." Louis begs, bottom lip trembling.

"Okay, Alright, I'll be there, please calm down, okay? I'm sorry for everything."

"Okay just promise me something?" Louis asks, voice cracking.

"I'll be there soon."

"I lov-"

Dial Tone

Louis just sits there for a moment before blinking and placing his phone on the table in front of him.

The couch dips next to him and he already knows it's his mother.

"Was that him?" She asks, placing a hand on his back and rubbing softly.

"Yeah, it was, he's coming over, I couldn't say it over the phone." Louis whispers, shaking his head.

"I'll put something in the oven..but I have work tonight, is that okay? Do you want me to take off?" She asks, removing her hand and blinking at her son.

"No, it's fine, we need privacy to talk about this anyways." Louis murmurs, rubbing his eyes lazily.

"Yeah, I understand that, just be careful, put your shield up..because there are so many reactions that one person can have when told that they are going to be a father."Jay says, knowing herself because of past events that she has dealt with herself.

Louis sits there for a moment, nodding slowly and then he lifts his head to look at his mother, "What was dads? When you told him?"

"He didn't believe me." She starts, letting out a breath, "But, when, not when..but after I gave birth to you he got a DNA test, but he said he knew you were his the moment he first laid eyes on you." Jay explains when a fond smile on her face as she relives the memory in her head.

Louis just sits with a blank face, trying to think about the memory, even if he was so young that he can't. When Louis fails, he speaks, "I miss him."

"I know, me too baby, I think about him everyday, he was such a goof man. He loved us so much." Jay says, sighing softly as Louis's eyes grow tearful.

"I should've-"

"No. Stop that, for the last time Louis, It was not your fault, it would've happened either way." Jay scolds, hating that Louis thinks that way.

"Okay." He whispers, pressing his lips in a thin line and looking off, over at a picture of one of his cousin that is on the shelf next to some books.

"I'll go make dinner now, maybe go freshen up a bit?" Jay suggests, "You'll feel better." She adds.

"Okay, yeah, sounds good." He agrees, pecking her cheek before getting up and walking up stairs to his restroom.

Time passes and Louis is out of the shower, hair blow dried to a soft feathered texture with light makeup on his features.

He gets dressed in a crop top with some of his comfortable leggings; he knows he isn't dressed up nicely, but he wants to be comfortable and try not to scare him away before he is told that he has a kid.

A fucking kid.

Louis takes one last glance in the body mirror and then makes his way down and stairs where his mother is slipping on her shoes.

"Feel better?" She asks when she looks up, standing up straight and grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, a bit." Louis says, nodding along with his statement.

"Okay, goodie, I put pizza in the oven and I put the kettle on the stove, is that enough?" She asks, "I want to make sure you are alright before I go."

"Yes Mum, really that's enough." Louis says, laughing breathlessly. He doesn't think it's funny though.

"Okay baby, I love you." She coos, pecking his lips and then patting his shoulder, "I'll see you in a little while!"

"Okay Mum, toodles." He says and watches her leave the house.

He waits until her car is gone and out of sight to go into the kitchen.

When Louis checks the pizza to see how done it's crust is a knock erupts at the door, making him jump away, the stove door slamming to a firm shut.

Knock...Knock...Knock

Louis dusts himself off, taking a moment to steady his wild breathing before going to the door and wrapping his slender fingers around the knob.

He takes a few seconds to build up the courage to twist it open and reveal the boy he had just talked to on the phone.

The father of his baby. He thinks, he can't even speak, he's just staring at him, unsure of what to say.

The boy- ,man, really, smiles and steps in, slipping his shoes off and then turns to Louis, blinking at him, "Are you okay, love?"

And Louis knows then that this is the one, no matter who or what passes him in life, that he is the one. No one else can make him feel the way he does.

Louis takes a moment before nodding and letting a smile break out onto his face.

Harry.


	11. 10

August 13, Monday  
Year Unknown.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Harry asks, running a hand through his tasseled hair.

"Let's take a seat." Louis mumbles, leading Harry into the living room where they both sit on the couch.

"Louis...What's going on?" Harry asks, becoming more and more impatient each uncomfortable second.

"Recently..I've been feeling...Sick." Louis whispers, closing his eyes, "And-"

Harry was shocked, what was wrong with Louis? It had to be serious other wise Louis wouldn't have called him over to talk to him. Fuck.

"What?!" Harry gasps, "Are you dying? What is it? Louis, what's wrong?" Harry sputters, tears filling his eyes.

"No!" Louis shouts, shaking his head, "I'm not as sick as I thought I was Harry, there was a reason, but I'm not...sick."

"I don't understand." Harry says slowly, shaking his head, "Just tell me, because I'm just getting more confused."

"Harry...I went to the doctor yesterday.." Louis mumbles and Harry nods, shrugging and then shaking his head, "Spit it out Louis."

"They took a test." Louis breathes amd moves to grab the piece of paper from the table.

"What was it? That is that?" Harry asks  
as Louis hands him the paper.

It takes Harry a few reads  
before he realizes whats going on. He drops the paper and swallows, blinking at Louis, "Is this...Is this for real?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm so sorry." Louis says, his voice cracking as tears start to pool at his eyes, "I know you probably want me to abort the baby, but I can't-"

"Hold up!" Harry says, shaking his head, "There is no way on Earth I would want you to abort our baby Louis, don't ever say that again." Harry snaps, inhaling.

Louis tries to ignore it, but he can't, Harry said Our, That stuns Louis but also makes him melt and feel all fuzzy inside. But then it hits him.

"Do you want this baby?" Louis asks, wiping the underneath of his eyes.

Harry stays quiet for a good five minutes before slowly nodding and looking at Louis sincerely, "Yes, I do  
want the baby and I want us."

"What about America?" Louis asks, biting his lip as he glances at the clock.

"What about it, love?" Harry asks, picking the paper up again.

"You were going there so-"

"Louis, This isn't my name," Harry says, shaking his head and biting his lip, "It's Zayn's."


	12. 11

Continued

Louis takes the paper and then he giggles, shaking his head, "Harry, that's under the possibilities of parents, yours is over here with proven parent." Louis explains, running his finger across the page to his name.

"Oh." Harry mutters, letting out a breath, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"Did..did you want it to be Zayn's?" Louis asks, biting his lip and blinking at Harry.

"No." Harry sighs, "No, Louis, I did not want it to be Zayn's."

Louis smiles, tapping his foot. This had turned out much better than he had ever expected it to. Harry was..relaxed. Louis was relieved. but overall; They are happy.

"Harry...I'm sorry." Louis says, biting his lip and then releasing it to look at Harry, "I'm so sorry."

Harry sits there for a moment before he sits up and blinks at Louis., deciding that Louis should know how he felt.

"I was upset because I wanted our first time to be remembered as something good, I don't know? Maybe even something to wank off to in the shower!" Harry exclaims, shaking his head. "I'll never get to have that, because all I was...was the guy you used to cheat on Zayn with."

Louis knows Harry is right and that Harry was bad for keeping stuff built up, so he let him continue.

"I wanted it to be us, pure and utter love that we..I..have been hiding for the past five years or so!" Harry shouts, ranting now, "All it was to you was a good fuck-"

"Harry," Louis snaps, shaking his head and pointing a finger to his chest, "The fact that you would try and speak my emotions for me really digs at me, it does. But I love you and I'm not letting you go again." Louis says, "I cannot lose you, don't you get that?"

By the time Louis is done, he is in tears. Harry had no clue Louis felt anything like he had shown just now.

"Oh Louis." Harry coos, moving to wrap his arms around Louis, letting the boy cry into his shirt.

 

A few minutes of utter silence passes, aside from Louis' crying and Harry's comforting, and the oven goes off in the kitchen. 

"You better get that." Harry whispers, pulling his arms from Louis and smiling sadly at the beautiful boy.

"Yeah," Louis mutters, standing up and then adjusting his tank top as he makes his way into the kitchen where the smell of freshly baked pizza hits his senses. He's always really loved the meal. His dad always made or ordered pizza after a long day of playing in the backyard. 

Louis quickly trashes the thought of his father and snaps back into reality. His father is gone and he needs to get this pizza out of the oven so that he and the father of his baby can have a proper dinner.

He cuts the pizza into eight pieces after taking it out of the oven and then makes a plate, selfishly giving Harry three and himself five. He cant help it, hes with child, isn't that a good enough excuse? Probably not but hes going to do it anyways. He hasn't had a single thing to eat all day.

When he makes it back into the living-room with the two plates, Harry smiles and laughs. This is because he notices the lack of pizza on his plate and the extra one on Louis's. He isn't upset, he's amused. You can tell by the overwhelming fond in his bright green eyes. 

"You cheeky bastard." Harry chuckles, smacking Louis's arm and then pointing at the fifth piece on Louis's plate. "Lucky I ate before I came otherwise you would be having to fight me for that one."

Louis laughs at that, pink popping from his cheeks. Harry always knew exactly what to say, no matter if it was serious or just plain well funny. Harry is exactly what everyone needs to smile. 

"Do you think Kate is going to have a boy or a girl?" Harry asks after they have both eaten a piece of pizza. He doesn't know why he is asking or even why he cares. But he really likes the royal family so maybe thats why. Yeah, thats got to be it.

"Um, Middleton?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't know Harry, kinda have my own baby to worry about right now." Louis shrugs, looking at Harry who is nodding, a thinking expression on his face, "Harry? Are you alright-"

"Come to America with me." Harry says, blinking at Louis. 

"What?"


	13. 12

September 9th, 2001

(mature)

"Home Sweet Home." Harry sighs, carrying a box on his side as he steps into his new apartment. "Yeah, Home sweet home." Harry repeats and Harry corrects himself. Their new apartment.

The day Harry asked for Louis to come with him, Louis had said yes, but it could never be so simple.

It took a few weeks to get Louis a passport, permission to fly from the doctor and things or that nature. It was hard for Jay to let Louis go, but she knew that he would be in good hands with Harry. She adores the green-eyed boy, and of course; had a stern talking to him about protecting her son and their baby.

"It's not much, but it's all I can get, for now." Harry says and Louis glows as Harry puts his box down and stumbles over to Louis, who had a slight bump for a tummy.

"I love it, Harry." Louis says as Harry wraps his arms around his waist, kissing at his neck.

"I love you." Harry whispers, sucking a bruise into the spot under Louis's ear; when he does, Louis immediately closes his eyes and moans, dropping to his knees with sudden confidence.

Louis palms at Harry's sweats, kissing over the fabric and moaning. Louis loves pleasuring Harry; He would do anything to hear the moans that slip from Harry's mouth, Sinful.

"Fuck Lou, don't tease." Harry pleads as Louis smirks, tugging down his pants and boxers in one go.

"Sh, Daddy, let me make you feel good." He whisper, taking Harry's cock into his hand and kitten licking the tip as he jerks him off, trying to get the boy hard. It's easy. Harry swears he almost comes at the sound of Louis calling him Daddy.

"Fuck." Harry gasps, watching as Louis licks the underside of his cock and makes his way back to the tip where he sucks him into his mouth finally.

"Yes, fuck Louis, mouth feels so good."

Louis moans as large hands are wrapped in his hair, tugging him to go faster.

When Harry moans for what seems the hundredth time, Louis pops off and grabs his cock again, moving his hand up and down his shaft before licking at the underside of his head; the sensitive place.

"Fuck! Yes- oh Im so close." Harry groans, throwing his head back. Louis whines when Harry thrusts forward, hitting the back of his throat in one go, but Harry comes and he comes hard.

Louis swallows breathing heavily as he pops off and stands up, immediately being pulled into a kiss by the fucked-out man.

Harry can't help but want to kiss Louis when he looks like this. Cheeks flushed to a bright red, pink lips shining, eyes watering. Harry loves seeing Louis looking all wrecked like this.

That night, Harry fucks Louis on their new couch, Louis gets eaten out in the kitchen, Louis gets fucked in the bathroom; Louis gets his ass eaten again and Harry gets his cock sucked in the bedroom.

They call it..breaking the house in. 

-

September 10th, 2001

"Good morning." Harry mutters, walking into the living room where Louis is unpacking things; he's almost done, he must've woken up quite early.

"Morning, Don't you have an interview today?" Louis asks and Harry shakes his head, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"No, that's tomorrow." He reminds, smiling softly at Louis, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner later, or something."

"Sounds lovely, are you sure you have the money?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be fun."Harry says casually, like he hasn't planned it.

"Then yeah, we can do that, how should I dress?" Louis asks, placing a few photo frames on the shelves.

"Anything you wear will be fine, But it's a restaurant, quite fancy too."

"Okay, then I'll try and be 'quite fancy'." Louis mocks Harry's voice, smiling widely at him.

"I do not sound like that." Harry defends, rolling his eyes at Louis.

"Sure Jan." 

-

Harry and Louis are finally happy. Louis is healthy, Harry has a job interview. Their sex life is healthy. No Niall, No Zayn, just Harry and Louis; and Louis and Harry. Everything was just right.

Things became even better that night at the restaurant. Harry had proposed to Louis, of course in the most cheesiest way possible. it went something like this;

"Louis?" Harry asks, furrowing his eyebrows has he stands up, walking over to the boy. "What's that?"

"What?" Louis asks, "What's What?"

Harry moves his hand behind Louis's ear and then comes back, a box in his hand. "This."

Louis blinks, shaking his head; not understanding, "I-I don't know what that is- Oh my god."

Harry had knelt down on one knee, smiling brightly at the blue eyed-beauty. "Louis Tomlinson.."

"Harry I-"

"I don't have much." Harry begins, "I have one thousand in the bank account." Harry teases, "Five pairs of socks and one pair of shoes."

"Ha-"

"But Louis." Harry continues, "No one is ever going to love you as much as I do." He says sternly. "No one is going to care for you as much as me, no one is going to give their all to you, no one is going to love you, like I do."

Louis is crying now, hand over his mouth as he nods in agreement; he's never felt so loved with anyone, not even Zayn.

"So Im going to ask you this, with that in mind, Louis..." He breaths, "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" Louis rushes out, "A million times yes!" He cries as Harry slips the ring onto his finger, "Get up here and kiss me you fool."

After that, Harry made love to Louis better than he ever had; every pant, moan or groan was flattering comments to Louis, like how special he was to him, or how amazing he looked like this, etc.

Harry loves Louis more than anyone has loved anyone, and it feels so good.


	14. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTIONS OF 9/11 PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF THIS WILL HARM OR TRIGGER YOU IN ANYWAY.

September 11th, 2001

7:30 am

"Harry! Harry get up!" Louis warns, seeing Harry might be late, "You are going to be late."

"What?" Harry mutter, blinking and then gasping, "Shit! Yeah! Okay!"

Harry jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom to get groomed whilst Louis gets his suit and black polished shoes for him.

7:45 am

"I love you." Harry smiles, all dressed up and ready to go, standing at the door with his fiancé.

"I love you more, now hurry up and go." Louis laughs, shaking his head.

Harry smiles, getting on his knees and rubbing Louis's stomach, "Take care of your father young man." Harry grins, pressing a kiss to the clothed skin.

Louis scoffs, "What if its a girl?"

"Its a boy."

"Whatever! Get your ass out of here." Louis laughs, pulling Harry back up and taking him into another kiss.

Harry smiles and tells Louis he loves him again, Louis tells him he loves him more and they have a play fight over it.

8:01

Louis watches Harry step out of the door, a smile on his face.

He watches Harry's car drive off, he waves when Harry makes eye contact.

Louis has a terrible ache in his heart, he hasn't a clue why, but thats okay. He and Harry can cuddle and talk about it when he comes back from getting the job. Louis knows he can.

But Louis doesn't know; that Harry isn't coming back and that was the last time he was ever going to see him. Ever.

8:30

Louis is on the couch, watching the news with ice cream on his lap. He patiently waits for Harry to call him and tell him about how the meeting went. Louis is already so proud of Harry for going. Louis loves Harry so much; he can't imagine life without him.

8:39

Louis's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Louis!" Harry says, tone happy and filled with relief.

"Well? Did you get the job?!" Louis asks, perking up in his spot on the leather couch.

"I don't know! But I think they liked my interview, smiles on their faces the entire time." Harry says, "Oh, and they say congratulations on our pregnancy."

"That's wonderful, Harry, Im so proud of you baby, I wish I was there with you." Louis sighs, a fond smile on his face, "God I love you."

8:43

"I love you more, Lou." Harry breathes, "Thank you for coming with me to America."

"Anything for you, Harry. Im just glad I'm with you and we get to have a child together."

"Me too." Louis smiles, walking towards a window, "Louis?"

"Yes H?"

"I love you."

Louis smiles, blushing gently as he looks at the TV.

8:45 am.

"I love you too, Harry, so much." Louis says, hurriedly as he watches the weather forecast, "I see where you are."

"Yeah?"

"They lady is telling the weather in front of the towers." Louus says, watching and then furrowing his eyebrows as he looks, "Theres a plan-"

8:46 am

And thats when it happens, a loud crash is heard above Harry, you can hear it over the screams; Louis is breathing heavily as he watches the plane explode in the tower.

"Harry! Harry! Harry, Please answer me." Louis cries, sobbing now, fuck this isn't happening.

"Louis! Baby, Im here, It's okay! Louis I love-"

and it cuts off. 

-

The second plane hits the tower minutes after and Louis knows then that this isn't and accident. Louis is screaming, calling hotlines and sobbing has he tries to explain, but is cut off.

Louis looks at the tv, freezing as he watches the first tower collaspe in an instant. The tower Harry was in. The man he was suppose to spend the rest of his life with.

"No." He whispers, falling to his knees as he watches in terror, "Nononono." He pleads, "No! Harry!" He screams, throwing his phone and then running to the balcony in the livingroom, searching for the veiw, but he can only see dark smoke.

Louis doesn't want to believe Harry is gone. No. Louis wants to believe Harry made it out, Louis wants to believe Harry is going to come home.

He wants to believe that Harry will be here for his birthday, Louis wants to believe that Harry is going to be there to hold his hand when the baby is born.

Louis wants to believe that he will be able to kiss Harry again.

But Louis knows deep down that Harry is gone.

Louis doesn't want to give into that thought, so he prays for the first time in his life, he begs and screams, hes willing to do anything.

"Please God." Louis sobs, on his knees on the porch, "Pleasepleaseplease Let Harry live, I'll do anything, please, Im begging for you, I'll do anything."

-

2002

On February first, Louis has his birthday; without Harry

On February 14th, It's valentines day; without Harry.

On March 17th, Its St. Patricks day; without Harry.

On any day, Louis only marked it as another day; without Harry.

On August 28th, Harry Styles Jr. Is born; Without Harry.

On September 11th, the world mourns America's lose in strength; Louis mourns HarryHarryHarry.

Everyday, Louis blames himself for waking Harry up. He blames himself for not kissing him longer so that he was late. He blames himself for not forcing Harry to stay home until he had breakfast. He blames himself for the death of Harry Styles.

Anne has begged him to realize that it isn't his fault, multiple times. Louis wonders why Anne doesn't hate him. He caused Harry's death.

Jay tells him it wasn't his fault too, but Louis just nods; not believing a word. 

 

-

 

It isn't until 2007 that Louis starts dating again. He's a nice lad; his name is Dean and he's great with Harry Jr. Louis decides he will try going out with him; for Harry Jr.

 

-

In 2009, Louis marries Dean and Harry Jr. couldn't be happier. 

-

In 2015, Louis decides to let Harry go. Completely. Its hard, but Louis knows that if he can't, then he's doomed forever. He loves Harry so much, he just can't mentally hold onto him anymore. So he lets go.


	15. Epilogue

On Louis's 70th birthday, he decides to pay Harry a visit.

Louis is different. Really different.

His eyes have darken to a faded blue, the crinkles by his eyes have become permanent and his hands have become shaky. His memory is foggy and his mind is limited.

But Louis can never forget what happened so many years ago. Years ago he lost Harry. His soulmate, his other half, his happiness.

Of course, Louis had gotten married again and tried to focus on his family other than moping over Harry.

But he never moved on; You can't just move on from your first love, it's not something that's easily done, not even after all these years. Not for Louis, that is.

But right now, Louis knows that his life is coming to an end and he wants to pay his last respects to Harry before it does end. Louis wants Harry to know he loves him; even though, if possible, he's sure Harry is already aware of it.

"Hi Harry." Louis greets, pulling out a piece of paper with words written on it, words Louis wanted to say but never had the chance to.

"Um, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but uh." Louis breathes, "But something told me I should do this anyways."

"I'm going to start with what I love about you, well loved- no. Im going to say love." Louis nods to himself, "First of all, your smile."

"Your smile is by far the brightest thing i've ever seen. It makes the sun look obsolete.

I really wish you understood how much your smile affected someones day- of course in the best way- it always made others want to smile too. Because even they are smart enough to know beauty when it was brought on them." Louis says, voice shaky with tears.

"I love your body, everything about it was wonderful, wether it was just cuddling or, you know, making love..It was perfect. Your body was a temple, And it was one that deserved to be protected..but one day it just cou-" Louis chokes on his words and wipes his tears away with shaky hands, shaking his head.

"I always admired your ability to stand up for yourself, you never let anyone push you around, or tell you were wrong." Louis kinda chuckles at that, "Even if you were, you were right."

Louis smiles fondly, "Another thing to love about you, god there's so many things. I could go on forever, but unfortunately, we don't have forever. Im sorry your life was so cut shor-" Louis lets out a quiet sob and shakes his head, Harry's death has and always will be a touchy subject for him.

"Harry jr. has a daughter now." Louis smiles, "Her name is Louise." He laughs, "Pretty cheesy, huh?"

Louis smiles down at his feet, then looks at Harry's stone; he isn't even reading the paper anymore.

But Louis's smile quickly fades out and he gazes off for a moment before snapping back into the sad reality.

"I guess the reason I came here is because I know I don't have long and my time is cut soon." Louis says, "But that's okay..I've,"

"I've never been scared of death, you know, because I have some feeling that if I die, I'll get to be with you again, so I can't help but be happy my time has come to say goodbye.

I know you are probably thinking; but 70 isn't that old. or something like that, but uh, I actually, had a heart attack last month and I actually shouldn't even be out here but." Louis takes a moment.

"But I wanted to say a proper goodbye, before I have to say hello again."

-

Louis says hello again, on September 24th, shortly after his visit to Harry's grave.

Louis finds that death isn't that bad, especially now that he is finally with the one who gave him a reason to live in the first place.

Louis thinks that if there is any good reason to die, at all. This is one. Harry is one. Louis has lived for this moment.

Louis died happy, and Harry was waiting for him when he crossed over, with a fond smile and open arms.

"You'll never have to feel alone,"Harry says, hold Louis close to him, "I'll make this feel like home."


End file.
